City News/Young Noble Rebel
This is a review of Young Noble Rebel. 1/3 ?? * Stats Recommendation: ?? * Rewards: ?? Introduction: He sees you coming and runs away. Follow and see who it is MC: Don't you think you can get away from me! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) You spot him! Now how are you going to sneak up on him incognito? MC: Heh, I'm so smart! Choice 1: Wear a costume. * Feedback: (Perfect) You successfully sneak up on him, but can't get a good look before he wanders off. MC: Oh, I almost got a good look! Choice 2: Veil your face. * Feedback: (Fail) It's hard for you to see anything and you walk right into a cardboard cutout of Kiro. MC: Listen, I'm not a stalker! Choice 3: Hide behind large signs. * Feedback: (Fail) Security picks up you for suspicious activity. MC: I'm a law-bidding citizen, honest! Special Event (66%) He notices you and runs off! You think you saw him on a wanted poster so you reach for something handy to throw at him! MC: I must catch him! Choice 1: Bottled water. * Feedback: (Fail) The bottle is too light to sail far enough. MC: Should've put some rock in the bottle. Choice 2: Newspaper. * Feedback: (Fail) The paper flies back into your face. MC: Freeze! Or I'll chase you down with, uh, a paper airplane! Choice 3: High heels. * Feedback: (Perfect) The pump hits him in the back. MC: You can't get away now! Special Event (99%) You look at the guy's face and realize it's Christian! Why is he here? MC: This is a bit awkward... Choice 1: Are you... bankrupt, Christian? * Feedback: (Fail) Christian: "Who are you calling bankrupt?!" MC: It's all good, then. Choice 2: Are you... geek, Christian? * Feedback: (Fail) Christian: "You're geekier than I am!" MC: Why have I come to this again? Choice 3: You want no one to know you're here? * Feedback: (Perfect) Christian: "I go wherever I want!" MC: Rich people live in their own fantasy worlds. Expand for result. Noble patron catapults convenient store into hot hango The young genius nobility Christian, who recently compelled the London Royal Academy of Arts to make special provisions in enrolling him, is seen hanging around a mundame mini-mart, news that makes the spot super popular. 2/3 ?? * Stats Recommendation: ?? * Rewards: ?? Introduction: Christian says he came to the mail to see his idol, a cool, handsome man. MC: I'm getting curiouser and curiouser. Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Christian points, "See, that's my idol over there." But who is it? MC: Christian has... weird preferences. Choice 1: A dapper man in suit. * Feedback: (Fail) You point at the man in suit. Christian is indifferent. MC: It's not a dapper man in suit. Choice 2: A jacked mucleman. * Feedback: (Fail) You point at the muscleman. Christian shows disdain. MC: It's not the masculine muscleman. Choice 3: A young man in mink coat. * Feedback: (Perfect) You point at the guy in a mink coat. Christian's face turns red. MC: But it's him! Special Event (66%) So Christian loves the northeast lifestyle, and thus David Dean the child star from northeast! Let's go up and say hi. MC: Hope I can leave a good impression. Choice 1: How are you? * Feedback: (Perfect) David takes off his shades and nods. MC: Not bad, don't think he dislikes me or anything. Choice 2: Bonjour, monsieur! * Feedback: (Fail) David Dean doesn't like people speaking French to him. MC: I'm sensing some hostility here... Choice 3: Hey bro, what's happening? * Feedback: (Fail) David Dean: "I ain't your bro." MC: So much for kissing up... Special Event (99%) Christian wants to treat David. What will the fare be? MC: Hopefully he'll like this. Choice 1: Northeastern cuisine. * Feedback: (Fail) We don't serve northeastern cuisine in this restaurant. MC: That sounds good. Choice 2: Sweets * Feedback: (Fail) David Dean: "Don't dig sweets." MC: A lot of stuff's going on with the kid! Choice 3: Steak. * Feedback: (Perfect) David Dean very happily goes to town on a lot of dishes new to him. MC: Looks like he's found what he likes! Expand for result. Young noble bucks family tradition, favors northern style Christian, a young noble with elite education since birth, is a diethard fan of the child actor, David Dean! He's said to envy the free reign David has growing up, while his own life has been put under a microscope. 3/3 ?? * Stats Recommendation: ?? * Rewards: ?? Introduction: Let troubled Christian divulge his true feelings. MC: He has a story to him too. Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Buy Christian a drink to help open him up. MC: Hope this will make Christian happy. Choice 1: Expensive gourmet coffee. * Feedback: (Fail) Christian says he's tired of drinking that stuff. MC: It's good he desn't want it. The price is highway robbery, anyway! Choice 2: Expensive Wine * Feedback: (Fail) Better hold off on the liquor for underaged... MC: It's against the law for kids to drink alcohol. Choice 3: El cheapo cola. * Feedback: (Perfect) Christian is excited about trying the "peasant dink". MC: Hey now, cola is fuel for the soul, not peasant drink! Special Event (66%) Christian's been under strict watch since birth, which is why he admires David Dean fr is freedom. Try to comfort him. MC: Rich people have their problems too. Choice 1: But you're rich... * Feedback: (Fail) Christian: "David's got money too." MC: Oh great, the broke old me is treating the two rich guys. Choice 2: There are kids starving in Africa. * Feedback: (Fail) Christian: "Oh sure, that makes me feel a lot better, no doubt about it." MC: Looks like Christian's getting mad. Choice 3: David Dean said he admires you too. * Feedback: (Perfect) Christian pauses, then gets excited, "Really? He des?" MC: He seems to be happier. Special Event (99%) Christian buys a mound of outfits and asks you to deck him out in different styles... MC: As long as he likes it, that's all that matters. Choice 1: Shades + mink coat + gold chain * Feedback: (Perfect) Christian is very happy, "Now I look like my idol!" MC: Heh, a northeastern style fan to the core. Choice 2: Vest + sandals + fan * Feedback: (Fail) Christian: "What the heck is this?" MC: What, never heard of the latest street trend? Choice 3: Cosplay costume * Feedback: (Fail) Christian: "You're doing this for your own amusement." MC: Busted! Expand for result. 'Young aristocrat finds love, modern education on edge! ' Former model student seeks idol faraway, revealing the story about living under strict discipline as a young noble and questioning mordern childhood education. Category:City News investigations